


Unless you're into that?

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alpha, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Furry, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream comes to redeem his favour. Techno, knowing that this could be a lot worse, agrees to let the Beta top him.(Sequel to my other Techza fic, 'can I make it any more obvious?'. Techno is a Piglin. Don't like? Don't read.)(Dream's also a bit of an asshole. Implied non-con. Techza is implied/mentioned)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	Unless you're into that?

“I hear that you’ve got an Omega,” a voice said from behind him, and Techno already knew what this was about. 

He turned around to face Dream, who leant against a snow-covered spruce tree. Despite the man being one of the most feared things on the server, Dream seemed to be ill-equipped for the weather, and even though he wasn't shivering, Techno could see how tightly he was crossing his arms. His hands were red, and while Techno couldn't tell what face he was making beneath his mask, he had no doubt that it was at least a little different now that he could clearly see the axe. 

“What do you want, Dream?” Techno asked, lodging the axe into the stump he had been chopping, almost splitting it.

“I want to negotiate that favour of mine,” he said, taking a step through the snow, “the one I can redeem at any time.”

“Who do you need dead?” Techno asked, but Dream just shook his head. 

“No, Techno. You know I’m a Beta, right?”

The admission caught Techno off guard, and he could feel his ears moving back and forth now that he was on a less stable understanding of what Dream wanted. 

The cold air shifted snow around them, not nearly enough to be called a blizzard like the one he and Phil had been stuck in a couple of weeks before, but still cold enough for Techno to wonder if he should tell Dream to hurry up or go away. With the silence falling between them like an extra layer of snow, Techno could see Dream’s mouth open behind the mask. 

“I need the favour,” Dream said, his voice smiling, “And I’m not picky about whether it’s you or Phil.”

“Not Phil,” Techno turned to face him fully, his hand resting on the handle of the axe, “This is between me and you.”

“Sure. You might regret that though. You know about Betas going into something a bit like a rut or a heat, right? Well, mine’s here. It’s manageable, just… you know how it gets, and I’m sick and tired of dealing with it by myself.”

Dream’s mask turned to look at him, tilting his head to the side as he reached out with one hand to caress the tree he was leaning on. Techno looked from his hand back to the man’s face, squinting at him. His ears felt cold, but there was a more worrying circumstance to be focusing on now. 

“Techno,” Dream continued, “I want to fuck you.”

Another pause. Techno felt his ears go back as he realised what he had just heard wasn't his imagination but rather the truth, and Dream took another step forward, his boot crunching in the snow. Techno’s hand fiddled with the end of the axe’s handle, one of the sharp points of his hoof brushing over the top, but he withdrew his hand when Dream’s mask went to look at that instead of his face. 

“You…” Techno paused, “You want to have sex with me?”

Surely Dream didn't mean it in  _ that _ way, right? Dream might have been capable of both, and Betas sometimes did like either way, but Techno was an  _ Alpha _ , and a pretty obvious one at that. Dream took another step forward, and he had to fight his instincts to not take a step back. There was about two metres of space between them.

“I want to fuck you,” Dream repeated, “I want to put myself inside you and thrust and come and leave you a pretty little mess.”

Techno did take a step back then, and his hoof sunk into the snow like it was trying to trap him. Dream didn't move forward, however, and he just tiled his head a little more as if he was expecting Techno to turn and run, as if he knew that Techno was a coward at heart, even though he wasn't. Techno swallowed. 

“And if I refuse?” he asked. 

“Well, I’m sure Phil would be willing to take your place if it meant protecting you,” Dream said, “And since I’m not a piglin, well, we might make cute parents, you know?”

Techno huffed out a cloud of hot air from the end of his snout, an instinct at the idea of Dream going after Phil instead of him, and he looked over at Dream. Despite the mask being in the way, he could almost tell that he was smiling.

“Don't touch Phil,” Techno put one hoof forward to point at Dream, but the other man just laughed lightly, as if the unspoken threat tickled him.

“I won't have to if you’d just bend over,” Dream said, coming closer. 

Techno pulled his hoof back as if he had been scalded, and Dream’s laugh echoed out from behind the mask again, watching Techno as he pulled his red cloak around himself further. The snow around them was pristine, but with Dream’s threat towards Phil still lingering in the air, and the horrible thought of Dream  _ intentionally _ seeking out Phil and giving him pups, well, Techno’s snort of discontent came from different angles. 

“We can't do this here,” Techno began.

“Would you rather go to your house?” 

“No,” not where Phil could see, “No. I know somewhere private. And I have some rules, too.”

“Sure,” Dream shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, obviously still cold. 

“You prep me properly, since I can't make sure with these,” he clacked his hooves together, “you leave immediately afterwards, and you don't tell anyone.”

“Just between me and you,” Dream promised, smiling even still, “now where did you have in mind?”

The cave from when Phil had accidentally gone into heat a couple of weeks ago smelt of nothing but the dead campfire and old stone. Dream looked around at the wooden planks which cut off the rest of the cave, then to the mixture of stone and dirt they’d used to block out the wind, before turning back to him. Techno awkwardly shifted near the exposed entrance.

“Okay, uh, I assume kissing is off the table,” Dream began, “so take your clothes off.”

Techno’s ears went back, even if his face didn't change. Without a word he pulled off his heavy netherite sword and let it clatter to the floor, still within its leather sheath. He pulled off his cloak first, then looked up at Dream as he watched. His snout twitched from side to side when Dream didn't say anything.

“Are you not going to undress?” Techno asked, feeling his stomach grow heavy with the weight of what he had agreed to. 

Just think of Phil, he reminded himself, as he thought of the Omega sitting at their home, oblivious to Techno trying to protect him.

“No,” Dream said simply, “now come on. Everything off.”

“Everything? Surely you just need – “

“Yes. Everything. I want to see you naked.”

Techno snapped his snout shut, fighting the urge to let out a growl at Dream’s demanding tone, but nevertheless he began to fiddle with the clasps on his armour. 

The chest plate went first, then the greaves and boots, and he pulled off his coat and boots next. His bare hooves made contact with the floor and he resisted the urge to shiver, but as he pulled off his shirt he could see Dream twitch his head at the sight of all his scars. Some of them he remembered gaining clearly – the one which had introduced him to crossbows and rockets, another which made him wary of poison-tipped knives, and a third across his lower stomach which came from a necessary surgery. He removed his trousers last, and along with it, a final memorable scar was visible. A wither mark, shrivelled with age but dark purple in places, and it stretched over his thigh and knee in a large star shape. 

“Nice,” Dream said, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against, “turn around for me, Techno.”

Wordlessly, he complied. Having his back exposed made him shiver, and he could only hope that Dream thought it was due to the cold rather than his watchful, invisible gaze. He fought the urge to flinch when one of Dream’s gloved hands brushed over his behind, cupping a cheek and letting it fall again. 

Even though Techno was muscular, like all piglins he had a fine layer of fat over almost all of his body. Part of what made his reputation as a killer so notorious was the fact that his opponents couldn't see the defined muscles in his arms or chest, but under the skin they were still there – raw power hidden under clothing and a well-kept pig. 

“Bend over,” Dream said next, “hands and knees.”

What irked Techno most was the lack of teasing. He had expected some taunting, some comment about his appearance or his ability to obey Dream’s commands, but for now at least the other man said nothing. Techno got onto his knees first, his hooves scraping against the bare floor of the cave and reminding him of when he had leant over Phil like this, when the other man was as hot as a boiler and had hands as greedy as a gold miner’s. Dream’s hands were nothing like Phil’s, for one they were too large, and he didn't hesitate in prying one of Techno’s ass cheeks to the side and inspecting the rosy pink hole hiding between them. He could feel his tail twitching from the cold, but before he could think to say anything, Dream spat on him.

Techno jerked, and his face turned crimson at the mocking laugh Dream made when he raised a gloved hand to spread his saliva around between his cheeks. Without any hesitation, Dream slipped his index finger inside his anus as far as it would go, and Techno fought the urge to make a sound. Contrary to popular belief, Alphas were still able to get pleasure without needing someone to touch them externally, and Dream was trying his hardest to find Techno’s prostate with only one finger. He wasn't very successful, but even with the uncomfortable feeling of Dream searching around inside of him, Techno just let him get on with it. It would be miles easier if he let Dream take what he wanted and then leave, letting Techno deal with the fallout. There, hopefully, wouldn't be any.

And besides, Techno thought to himself as Dream shoved in another saliva-coated finger, Dream didn't seem to realise that Techno was immune to the implications. Piglins were rarely Omega, if ever, and so Betas and Alphas just had to make do with what they had. It wasn't a humiliating experience for an Alpha to bend over and present themselves to their partner, if anything it was a sign of trust, but he knew for Alphas in the overworld it was different. This ‘claiming’ Dream was probably trying to do would have meant possession, weakness, maybe even the sign of something non-consensual. This wasn't Techno’s first-time bottoming, although, it was his first time with someone who outwardly presented themselves. He could just be thankful that Dream wouldn't have a knot as big as his own, especially since the man didn't seem too keen on prepping him. 

Then, Dream’s fingers jabbed into his prostate. Techno drew a sharp breath and Dream chuckled, pressing his fingers around to try and find the spot, but Techno remained firm. He made no other noise, even as Dream repeatedly ran his rough fingers over the bundle of nerves, and he could tell through his ferocity that he was frustrated with the non-response. It did feel good, but Dream wasn't skilled enough to make it feel excellent. 

“Come on,” Techno eventually rumbled, letting himself slide down so that his face was on the floor of the cave, “I’m ready, get on with it.”

“You want me inside you?”

“I want you inside me, finished, and then out of this cave and away from here. Hurry up.”

Dream, almost as if he was trying to impersonate Techno, snorted with anger. He spat on Techno’s hole again, and the piglin could tell Dream was gearing up to do it again while he unbuckled his belt. Another glob of saliva on his hole, but when Dream spread the tip of his dick over Techno’s taint, he could feel lubricant. He rolled his eyes at Dream’s attempt to show power again, but he chose not to say anything. Dream, inch by inch, pushed himself further inside Techno’s still tight hole until the base of his penis was flush with Techno’s hole, which inadvertently tried to suck him in. 

“How’s that?” Dream asked, his voice seeping with a smile, “you like that?”

“I’ve had bigger,” Techno couldn't help but say, and Dream thrust in angrily. 

“Yeah, I’m sure your Omega has, too,” Dream hissed, and his hand went around to touch Techno, “I mean, really?”

“You leave him out of this,” Techno’s voice shook slightly as Dream moved his hand in time with his thrusts, picking up speed, “you leave him alone.”

“And if I don't?”

“I’ll kill you.”

Dream angled his hips so that Techno’s prostate was being brushed with each thrust, and while he was no more sensitive than before, the repeated motion was warming his stomach and making him huff out his breaths through his snout. 

“I probably could, you know,” Dream panted as he picked up speed, “I could say it’s for you, to get you off the hook. I could bend him over your kitchen table, I could finger him until he squirted, I could ignore his aching cunt and go for his ass instead, I could force my cock down his throat and spit on his face. I could ruin him, make him mine. What would you do? You could kill me, but my jizz would already be inside him. My cute little Omega.”

Techno howled with anger, trying to twist himself around to scratch or hurt Dream, but the other man shoved his head into the ground and slowly sunk back into his hole, and he laughed as Techno’s hooves scrambled for purchase over the floor. He could feel a glob of saliva, now cold, slide down his taint and to his balls, and he grumbled like a zombie piglin at the unusual sensation. Dream’s hand returned to Techno’s cock and stroked, but Techno didn't make a noise to register it, instead tossing his head where Dream was still trying to hold it down. 

The gloved hand squeezed at the base of his dick, and with a flash of something akin to panic, Techno forced his mouth open.

“Don't – “

“You’re an Alpha, aren't you?” Dream asked, his voice turning vile with anger, “I want you to knot the air, and then remember me for hours.”

“It’ll hurt,” Techno kicked one of his legs out, but Dream avoided it and just squeezed his hand tighter. 

His thrusts were sloppy, uneven and unpractised as he kept thrusting into Techno and pulling at his knot to thicken it, but Techno kicked out again to try and get Dream’s hand off him. Dream laughed at him and kept thrusting, pressing his prostate with each thrust, and Techno pressed his forehead to the cave’s floor when he felt his knot start to fill. It was too late to stop it now, too late to stop it from sticking around for hours on end, and Dream cheered at the feeling. He ran his hand over Techno’s knot like a man getting possessive over an apple, ignoring the leaking tip or aching shaft, only having hands for the knot at the base.

“Good boy,” Dream groaned, his thrusts sloppy as he came close, “my good little pig.”

And with another thrust, Dream pushed his cock into Techno and came, his Beta ‘puppy knot’ (as they sometimes called it) popping through Techno’s hole and resting just inside the rim, leaking out and into him. Techno groaned again, low and displeased at the feel of Dream releasing into him, but he said nothing else. Dream just panted for a moment, the heat of the moment gone, before he pulled back slowly and deliberately so that his come leaked out of Techno’s pink hole, and Dream grabbed his own smaller knot and pressed his cock through it, dragging white streaks over the flesh of his ass and over his balls. Techno’s own knot throbbed with the lack of attention, aching for something to wrap tightly around it and squeeze, but as it was, he didn't touch it. There was nothing on hand that could ease the wound-like ache of his cock, so he stayed where he was. Dream finally drew himself back and tucked his cock back into his trousers. 

“Great,” he said with a blissed-out sigh, “thanks for that. Your, you know, your favour is forgiven.”

Techno didn't say anything, but he moved so that he was kneeling instead, so that his leaking ass wasn't on display to Dream and his masked gaze. He was still fully dressed, as he had said, but despite Techno’s agreement to this he just felt… off. Not necessarily regret, but used perhaps. His body had been a tool in that transaction, and nothing more. When it came to his body being used as a tool for violence, he never felt too bad about it, but here? Now? This circumstance had changed everything, and to make it all worse, his dick was still throbbing and begging for attention.

“I’ll leave Phil alone,” Dream said offhandedly as he made his way to the cave entrance, “but you should keep an eye on him. I’m not the only person on the server that wouldn't mind a bit of Omega from time to time.”

Techno growled without thinking, and Dream laughed. He left Techno there, naked and with come leaking out of his ass, without a single thought about him trying to forge some kind of revenge. 

For now though, he’d need to deal with this half formed and aching knot. Great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I orphaned my other series 'Anonymous nsfw' because my friends found it and they were like "this is like your writing" and I was like "NO" and panicked and orphaned it.  
> This is the old series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131965  
> Anyway, this is a new series. I'm working on a Phil solo fic in the same universe. if there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to leave it in a comment but I might not use it, but it's worth considering : ) 
> 
> anyway, comments and whatever are cool. Dont send this to creators. hate comments will be deleted


End file.
